Hawaii, not just for holidays
by ladybirdfish
Summary: Steve and Danno arrest someone linked to someone from Steve's life. He unlocks somethings in Steve, and Steve helps to heal something in him.
1. Chapter 1

"Honolulu PD, Whats your emergency"

" There's... Oh God...There's blood... I don't think he's breathing"

"Ok, so that was the call the PD received about our dead guy, Stephen Ash, from our witness Emma Lee. She walked into the underground car-park at 10:35 this morning and found him stabbed to death next to his car. The local PD looked over security footage and interviewed family and friends as well as background checks before passing the case to us." Steve stopped talking and looked at the rest of his team. Chin and Kono were looking over the information in the case files intently while Danny just looked back at him with a frown on his face.

"What's up Danno ?" Steve asked smirking slightly, causing Danny to get annoyed

"Oh I don't know, just wondering why the governors own task force is looking into a stabbing in an underground car-park of a guy who has no connections to anyone. What's the interest?" Danny crossed his arms staring at Steve.

"See Danno this is why I love you " Steve said smirking wider when Danny got even more annoyed."But no, Danno is right we got this case not because of the victim but because of who the killer might be. When the PD were looking over the security footage they found a man who managed to face away from every camera there was and there's a chance this could be our guy and if so we want to know how he knows where all the government cameras are."Steve turned very serious.

" Ok well me and Chin will start tracking him on the different cameras, you said he's on them just not looking so we will have to do it manually no facial recognition but we have an area to start with and if he stays on foot we should find him quick " Kono grinned and got straight to work with Chin.

" Ok well me and Steve will go see about the autopsy" Danny called back as he pushed Steve out of the room.

" Ok so the autopsy tells us that he was stabbed by someone around 6ft 3 left handed with what was probably some kind of hunting knife that's it" Danny sighs running his hand through his hair. " The guy on camera doesn't look that tall you know, he might not be our guy"

"I know I thought of that as well, I do still want to find out why he is avoiding all the cameras though even if he has nothing to do with this case" Steve huffed. " Joe called me the other day."

Danny looked at him surprised. Steve was telling him something by his own free will.

" Yeah, what did he want?" he asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"He said that he has a friend he would like me to meet" Steve said frowning, running a hand down his face.

"Did he tell you anything about this friend ?" Danny asked slightly concerned now.

"No he didn't really he" Steve was interrupted by Danny's phone ringing.

" It's Chin I'll put it on a loudspeaker... Hey Chin go ahead your on speaker"

" Hey listen we found him, he is at laurel motel room 127 what do you want us to do ?" Chin said.

" We need to get him now before he leaves. We are all too far away to get S.W.A.T. to set up a team and get in now and do it quietly. We don't need it on the news if this isn't our guy. We are on our way back now you can fill us in when we get there" Steve ordered hanging up and then putting his foot down.

"Ok so S.W.A.T. are going in with a team of 15 and bringing him straight to us they should be going in now, they will be checking in once they have him." Chin announced when Steve and Danny walked through the door.

" Ok great I don't suppose you managed to get his face did you?" Danny asked coming up to stand next to Kono who was putting video stills in order on the table.

" No we didn't unfortunately he's good but not great, he led us straight back to where he was staying. Only that's all cash in hand and nothing online so no name there, we will just have to wait." Kono smiled grimly.

The phone rang and Steve answered

" Commander McGarrett 5-0"

" This is detective Kekoa from the S.W.A.T. team we have the man wanted" The detective said, but something sounded off. Steve looked up at the other three.

"Thank you, did everything go according to plan?"

" He is...a bit of a spitfire, just watch yourself around him. I'll give you my full report when we get there. We will arrive in around five minutes." The Detective hung up.

"It wasn't just me right, that was a bit weird." Kono looked around at everyone, trying to gauge their reaction to the strange call.

"No that was weird all right, but all we can do is wait till they get here" Steve sighed running his hand through his hair." Better get the interrogation room ready Chin, Kono you help."

The two cousins nodded and walked off swapping ideas on the strange call. Danny turned to Steve.

"Do you think he's dangerous?"

"I don't think so detective Kekoa would have said so surely."Steve shook his head "There's something about this guy and I'm going to find it out"

" Well now's your chance here he is" Danny said amusement clearly in his voice. Steve's head snapped around to look at the entrance.

The Stand between two tall policemen was a man. He was around 5 ft 8 and looked around 33, slim build but also you could clearly see he was fit. He had light brown almost sandy coloured hair, but his head was down so you couldn't see his face. He was dressed in what must have been his pajamas, a large over-sized T-shirt that went down to his thighs and was hanging so very teasingly off one shoulder and a pair of shorts that didn't go much longer then the T-shirt and no was mesmerized.

"So where do you want him?" one of the policemen holding the young man asked, jarring Steve out of all his thoughts.

"Oh yeah just put him in the interrogation room, I want to speak to detective kekoa as well please" Steve said straightening up and getting himself back under control. He turned around and saw Danny smirking at him." What" he growled.

" Hey, I didn't say anything," Danny laughed, putting up his hands.

A man walked up to the two of them and held out his hand.

"Hi I'm detective Kekoa we spoke on the phone." He shook Steve's hand then Danny.

"Hi yes I'm Commander McGarrett and this is detective Williams, can you please tell us exactly what happened when you went and collected the target."

" Yes well like I said a bit of a spitfire. We went in though the only door and he was asleep on the bed. I think he must have taken something because he didn't wake up when we went in, and to be honest I think that's the only reason we got him." Danny and Steve looked at each other at that and then nodded for the detective to continue "so one of my guys goes forward to cuff him and he wakes up and excuse my language but shit goes down, he takes down 7 of my team before we get the cuffs on him and I think we only did because he realized we were cops. He hasn't spoken or even looked up since we got him. I think he was injured before we got to him, I would hate to meet the person that can injure this guy. He's tiny compared to half my squad but still managed to take most of them down.I don't know anyway he's your problem now."Detective Kekoa shook their hands again and said goodbye and left.

" So what we have some ninja that listens to cops in our interrogation room, what's going on ?" Danny frowned looking through the one way mirror at the man on the other side.

" I don't know. Have Chin and Kono found anything on facial rec yet ?" Steve asked glancing over at Danny.

"Nothing yet it will be a lot easier with a name."

" Well let's see if we can get one then." Steve turned around and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The door of the interrogation room opened and Steve and Danny walked in. The man in the chair kept his head down, didn't even flinch.

"Do you know why you are here?" Danny asked, looking at the man. as Steve circled the room like a shark.

" I presume you think I did something." Came the reply.

"DC accent, your far from home aren't you." Danny looked up at Steve so he could signal to Chin and Kono to narrow the search.

"Yeah well the weather is a lot better here, pizza is shit though who puts pineapple on pizza."

Danny smirked a bit at Steve's offended expression.

"Yeah don't I know it, so what's your name ?" Danny thought might as well bite the bullet and just ask the worst he can do is lie.

"Anthony Dinozzo, look if you just give me the time this thing I've apparently done I can't try and give you an alibi I've been with people a lot since I got here."Danny and Steve looked at each other for a minute before nodding

" Fine" Steve spoke for the first time." Where were you between 9 and 10:30 this morning"

" I was having breakfast with a friend, you can ring to confirm his name is Lieutenant Commander Joe White " Steve and Danny looked at each other before walking out.

Steve paced up and down the room while he waited for Joe to turn up. Danny, Kono and Chin watched him worryingly.

"Do you think he is the guy he wants you to meet ?" Danny finally asked breaking the silence of the last 10 minutes.

"I don't know, when I rang him I asked him to come down he said he would come straight here and hung up that was it."

" Stupid SEALs why can't you talk to each other, why didn't you ask him?" Danny asked, waving his hands around.

"Steve what is going on I am busy" Joe said walking looking at the four of them standing around the room.

"Joe, who is Anthony Dinozzo" Steve asked frowning. Joe actually looked startled which surprised everyone, they didn't think it was possible to startle him.

" How did you hear that name?" he demanded.

"We have him in our interrogation room, he said he was with you today?" Danny said.

"You what. Yes he was with me this morning for breakfast from 9 till half 10 before he went back to the motel to sleep. Does that cover the time ?" Joe asked, looking very annoyed.

" Yes it does, but you still haven't told us who he is ?" Steve said standing up straight angry and being kept in the dark.

"I will tell you when let me take him out of the interrogation room,'' Joe replied, straightening up himself. Danny quickly got in between the two to try and defuse the situation.

" That's no problem Joe he isn't a suspect anymore, come on Steve lets go release him"

" I am coming in as well, let him see a friendly face" Joe said in a way that held no room for argument.

The door to the interrogation room opened again.

" Aj it's me Joe you're free, they are letting you go '' Joe announced as Steve Danny and himself walked in. The man on the chair, Anthony or Aj as Joe called him raised his head for the first time since he was brought in. His face almost took Steve's breath away, he was beautiful, but that beauty was marred by the bruises that covered one whole side of his face.

"Hey Joe I knew you'd come break me out" Anthony smiled making his amazing green eyes shine like emeralds, but the smile dropped quickly " but in all seriousness do you mind uncuffing me, my shoulder isn't healed properly and this really isn't helping" he winced trying to move into a more comfortable position.

"Come on uncuff him and let him get dressed into some proper clothes, he's not walking around a bunch of jacked up alpha men looking like that" Joe huffed annoyed Aj was seen by so many people like that.

" From what I heard he's well able to protect himself, he took out 7 guys before they arrested him" Steve replied, impressed someone so slight and half asleep could do so much damage.

" Why did he feel the need to take out 7 men, Steve." Joe asked, getting up in Steve's face.

"Hey Joe it's cool it wasn't his fault he wasn't part of the S.W.A.T. team, they never announced they were police. I was just after taking pain medication, but it's all fine." Anthony said, laying a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Now does anyone have some clothes I can borrow?" he smiled

While Aj as he told everyone to call home ways of having a shower and getting changed he gave Joe permission to tell the 5-0 team why he was in Hawaii.

"Right I suppose it starts from when I met Aj. I met him when he was just turned 18 and joined the marines. If you think he's small now you should have seen him then. He didn't have any family before he joined. He was disowned by his father at the age of 12 and his mother died when he was 6. I took him under my wing I suppose you could say, trained him. I was actually scared when he went for his first tour, I knew he was well trained but he had become like a son to me. He went on three more before he told me he was doing the BUD/S he passed like I knew he would and was placed on SEAL team 7 and if I was scared before I was terrified now. He worked his way up and went on countless missions that I can't tell you about some I didn't even know about until he became the leader of his unit. Lieutenant Commander Anthony Dinozzo. Then his last mission team 7 got captured, 4 months they were held before they managed to get free. All of them tortured for the whole time they were held. Aj got it the worst. He was in hospital for 6 months. They thought they were going to have to amputate his leg. The infection he had was so bad but he responded to the antibiotics. All of his team was honorably discharged. It was a waste of good soldiers. That was four years ago." Danny, Chin, and Kono sat there looking at Joe with their mouths open not quite sure what to say. Steve on the other hand just looked sad.

"Wait if it was 4 years ago why is he all beat up now? " Kono asked

"The reason why he is in Hawaii is because he is hiding. He called me up the other day begging for my help. In all the years I've known Aj I have never heard him beg so I knew it was serious. I booked a flight over to DC that night. When I got there he was staying in a hotel so I booked into the same hotel and went straight to see him and I can still picture it and my God it makes me want to punch something" everyone moved away from Joe slightly at this even Steve gave him a wary look " He opened the door and his eye was swollen shut his lip split face all bruised and his arm in a sling and he was holding his ribs. He let me in and just sat on the bed. I'd never seen him like this before. I asked him what had happened and he said that he had had enough and he left. I asked him what he meant and he explained. When he got discharged he started working at NCIS and was a supervisory secondary agent on the MCRT with Agent Gibbs as his boss. He said one thing led to another and next thing he knew they were dating. It was great but then things at work started going downhill. The other agents didn't respect him, his back up came late, he got no back up, they would refuse to do what he asked them to, these were the agents on his team. They told him that they only listen to Gibbs. So he went to gibbs, he agreed with them. That's when things at home started going bad. Aj was living with Gibbs at this point, the abuse started and Aj felt he had no one to turn to and he would have no job if he just left. Each time he convinced himself to forgive Gibbs until Gibbs did something Aj couldn't forgive." Kono gasped eyes wide.

"Please tell me he didn't, " she begged. Danny and Chin sat still jaws and fists clenched while Steve on the other hand just wanted to get up and punch something.

"He had dislocated his shoulder and was on heavy pain medication that almost knocked him out, Gibbs decided he wanted sex. Aj told him no Gibbs didn't listen. He raped my boy and if I ever get my hand on him I'll murder him" Joe ground out it pained him to say what happened to the man he thought of as a son. Steve jumped up, fist clenched and marched towards the door. Not looking where he is going he almost walks straight into Aj.

"Woah easy there tiger , you gotta watch where you're going we aren't all giants like you" Aj jokes patting Steve on the chest. instantly calming him down.

"I'm not a giant, you're just small." Steve mumbles, following behind Aj like a puppy when he walks into the room.

"I'm not small, tell him Joe '' Aj gives joe the most adorable puppy dog eyes ever seen probably helped by the fact he's wearing clothes that are too big and therefore make him look much younger than he actually is.

"Don't be mean Steve, I want you and Aj to get on. I would like him to stay with you for the near future."

The two in question looked at each other then back at Joe.

"What but I was meant to be staying with you Joe"

"Hey you can't just dump him on me all of a sudden, a bit of warning would of been nice"

Both of them stopped for a moment and then turned to face each other.

"Oh hear we go" Danny whispers in the back.

"Did you just say 'dump him'? Well I'm sorry I didn't realise I would be that big an inconvenience to you. We can't all be the amazing people you obviously expect to be staying in your home"

" Wait no, I didn't mean it like that. Of course you can stay in my home, I would love for you to stay with me." Steve panicked, not wanting to insult him.

"Wow, it's been what an hour? Steve, bro come on man." Chin patted Steve on the shoulder and walked past him. "Just got a hit on CCTV two blocks over from a hour before the stabbing, i'm gonna go take a look"

"I'll take you back to your room and you can grab your stuff and then to my house."

"Fine, let's go then"

Steve and Aj marched out, neither letting the other walk in front.

"What just happened?" Danny looked at Joe and Kono.

"Hah, they are both fully trained SEALs but still children at heart, idiots" Joe laughed, shaking his head as he walked away.

Danny and Kono looked at each other confused at what just happened.

_ Steve & AJ_

The surrounding looked like a blur as the car that Steve drove sped down the highway. He glanced over at Aj and looked back at the road again. He tightened his hands on the wheel, angry at what had happened to Aj. He couldn't understand why so much bad had happened to someone like him, from what Joe had said he was an amazing person. Joe didn't care for just anyone and to think of someone like family, like a son, meant he was something special.

"So, you have a good TV? I like my movies, please tell me you have a good system to watch them on?" Aj broke him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah it's good enough I'd say"

"I'll check it out when we get to your place, you're not sounding too sure" he frowned, looking at him.

"Well it's not going to change if you think it's not good enough because it's fine for me"

"But you need it to do the movies justice, show them as good as possible"

"What are you on about, a film is a film"

"Wow okay, you just haven't seen the right ones then. We have to have a movie night when you can." Aj looked adamant

"I'm not doing that."

"Uh huh we shall see"

Steve didn't say anything in response. Five minutes later he turned into his drive, slowly pulling up to the front of his house.

"Come on, I'll show you around quick then I have to go back." He jumped out of the car and Aj quickly grabbed his bags and followed him.

He opened the door and stepped into his house, Aj behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

I am back working on each story and will try my best to return to the weekly update I had previously promised.

I just wanted to take a moment to first of apologise for not informing you all that I would be taking a small break and secondly explain exactly why I took the break.

Life can be extremely stressful for anyone, and at a time like this exceptionally so. It can badly affect your physical and mental health. For someone who has epilepsy, stress can trigger seizures. Due to the CoronaVirus I have been extremely stressed. The type of epilepsy I have is extremely rare, and I am telling you all to spread the word partly about epilepsy in general and partly about this specific type as it is so unknown. The type I have is called autoimmune epilepsy. The treatment I get for this considerably lowers my immune system so I am in the high risk category when it comes to the CoronaVirus.

Autoimmune epilepsy is a difficult type to both treat and diagnose. If treatment is not started in the first 4 to 6 months the chance of being seizure free is almost 0. For me they did not realise what it was until 2 years after it first appeared. I had my first seizure on the 17th august 2017 and for the next two years I had 10 to 15 seizures a day. I was transferred to a different hospital and different doctor and he knew straight away what I had. They started treatment and managed to bring my seizure countdown to anywhere between 2 and 6. It will never go completely, at least not with the treatment available now.

The one thing I could hope for though is for more people to know about this type of epilepsy. I have had to talk to many doctors and none of them had even heard of this type of epilepsy except for those on the team treating me.

If more were aware, not just doctors but people in general, maybe diagnosis could happen sooner to the next person.

Maybe by more people knowing about it someone won't be stuck, unable to live their life because no one knew in time.

Maybe if more people know about it, someone will start looking into new treatment to help the people who weren't treated in time live a better life.

I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my stories and who has read this note. Thank you for all your comments, I really do appreciate them.

Knowing that people like what I am writing gives me a reason to continue with them and I can't help but smile when I see the lovely comments.

On that note though, I do apologise for all the mistakes I have made. I have tried my best to make sure I corrected any before I post each chapter. I do think though I should be allowed a small amount of leniency. Due to the amount of seizures I previously suffered from, a certain medication I was on and a week in a coma, my english suffered and I'm still working on getting back to my previous self. I would appreciate it that instead of posting angry comments or sending angry messages, you take that time to tell me instead, the mistake I made so I can correct it.

Thank you, I will post the actual chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
